Atardecer en el Bosforo
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: (Regalo para Kira5Awesome) En un dia de 1071, en los campos de Manzikert, los ultimos vikingos miran al abismo... DenNor, advertencia, Muerte de Personajes, AU Humano...


Hola, esto es un Regalo para Kira5Awesome, Sigurdr es Dinamarca, Knutr, es Noruega... advertencia, hay muerte de personajes...

* * *

 **Atardecer en el Bosforo**

 **1071, Algun lugar en Persia.**

Sigurd se encontraba entre los muchos prisioneros, habia sido un desastre, los griegos, esos cobardes, huyeron al ver la caballeria turca, al igual que los malditos normandos y franceses, cobardes, si se hubieran quedado, hoy estarian cenando en Constantinopla...

 **Dos Meses Antes, Constantinopla.**

La Gran Capital del Imperio Oriental, La Reina de las Ciudades, para Sigurd, habia sido su hogar ya por cinco años, Sigurdr Halfdansson era uno de los pocos daneses que aun veneraban a los antiguos dioses, al percatarse de que ya no podria seguirlo haciendo, se fue de su tierra, primero llego a la corte de Erik, principe de los Suecos, de alli se fue en nave a Holmgardr, y de alli, por los rios de Rus, llego a Milklagaard, Constantinopla, hoy sin embargo, era un dia especial, Constantino, hijo de Romano IV Emperador de los Romanos, cumplia un año mas de vida, y la guardia como siempre, estaba presente, algunos en su deber, otros, bebiendo...

No muy lejos, en una entrada, estaba Aethelflirth, un sajon de 1.90, capaz de luchar sosteniendo su enorme hacha en una mano, el llego aquí escapando de los normandos, Sigurdr estaba bebiendo, el vino y el aguamiel recorrian el salon, griegos, nordicos, sajones, rusos, y el ocasional arabe converso bebian y coqueteaban...

''Knutr Bondevik!'' Sigurd se sorprendio un poco al ver a su amigo, sonriendo se le acerco

''¿Que quieres Sigurd?''

''Vamos, animate, El alcohol fluye, las chicas andan por alli, y en el peor de los casos, pronto estaremos en Valhalla'' El noruego solo fingio ignorarlo.

Knutr era un noruego, que habia tambien escapado de los cristianos de Occidente, al escuchar que para el Emperador de los griegos, no importaba que veneraras a Thor siempre y cuando fueras parte de la guardia, el se unio a un grupo que bajaria por las tierras de los Rus, alli conocio a Sigurd.

''Hey! Gytha!'' exclamo Sigurd, una sajona, que se habia ganado su puesto en la guardia, y se encontraba bebiendo los miro

''¿que dices?''

Aun recordaban ambos, aquella conversacion con Herakles, un joven del palacio, la historia de la Banda Sagrada de Tebas estaba fresca en sus memorias, una banda de amantes que eran a la vez los guerreros mas temidos (despues de los espartanos) de la antigua grecia... eso era lo bueno de estar en la guardia imperial, esas cosas no importaban, siempre que no armaras escandalo...

Rodando los ojos, un ligeramente ebrio Sigurd, se dirigio con Knut fuera del gran salon, detras de ellos, la sajona y una chica griega entraron a otra habitacion...

Ambos se deshicieron de sus armaduras, podian escuchar a ambas chicas en la habitacion de al lado

''no crees que... deberiamos'' dijo sonriendo el danes, el noruego solo asintio mientras ambos se acercaban mas aun, el hecho de saber que no deberian, y de escuchar a esas dos, solo lo hacian mejor...

 **Manzikert, dos meses despues.**

El ejercito imperial estaba en un lado, 150000 hombres armados y listos, del otro, 40000 turcos a caballo... deberia ser facil... hasta que...

''Los griegos huyen!''

''Los Francos se largaron!''

Para Romano, esto era inaceptable, sin embargo, no tenia como impedirlo, si iba tras los desertores, no tendria suficientes hombres en el campo... Mientras esto ocurria, entre los soldados, dos nordicos se miraban

''sabes que no saldremos con vida...''

Sigurd sonrio ante eso, mirando a Knutr mientras terminaba de alistarse, muy pronto estarian en combate

''en ese caso, mañana cenaremos en el Valhalla'' le dijo, acercandose para un beso, no es como si pudieran hacerles algo despues de muertos

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron asi, los demas soldados no dijeron nada, despues de todo, todos tenian algun secreto, finalmente la orden llego, marchando al frente, los Variagos abrieron el ataque, sin embargo, sin lanzas, los Turcos llegaban demasiado cerca, mientras la linea colapsaba, Sigurd alcanzo a ver al sajon, destrozando a varios turcos con su hacha antes de ser rodeado, luego vio a alguien mas, corrio tanto como pudo, pero llego muy tarde.

Knutr estaba en el suelo, apenas si respiraba, miro a Sigurdr, quien se arrodillo junto a el

''nos veremos en Valhalla'' le dijo, por primera vez veia al noruego sonreir.

''Saluda a las Valkirias de mi parte''

Tras eso, cerro los ojos por ultima vez, Sigurd, sin nada ya que perder, tomo ambas hachas, cargando hacia la linea turca, la rabia lo llevo a convertirse por unos minutos en lo que sus abuelos habrian llamado un Berzerker, finalmente fue un golpe de un guerrero montado turco lo que hizo que todo se volviera oscuridad...

 **Varias horas despues.**

Al despertar, Sigurd tenia el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, inicialmente penso que despertaria en Valhalla, luego penso que habia sido una pesadilla, pero pronto vio que no lo era, estaba prisionero de los turcos, Knutr ya no estaba, por un momento penso... no, esa muerte solo lo llevaria a Hela, donde no lo volveria a ver, decidio esperar, pronto vio al emperador alli, tambien preso, finalmente tomo una decision, en la noche logro escabullirse a la tienda del Sultan, sin embargo decidio esperar mas... no era el momento...

 **Meses despues, Eshafan, Persia.**

Era hora, El Sultan de los turcos nunca lo esperaria, acercandose, tomo una daga, nadie lo vio, excepto el mismo sultan, por algunos minutos lucharon, Sigurd tomando la espada de un guardia muerto, estuvo muy cerca, sin embargo fue el turco el que logro desarmarlo...

''algo que quieras decir antes de morir?'' El Sultan levantaba su espada, Sigurd le escupio

''Pronto estare en Valhalla... y tu? llegaras a algun lado?''


End file.
